Trouble, Big Trouble
by twilightfanpire4eves
Summary: Bella's the one always needing rescueing right? Well in this story, it's the opposite, Edward is the one needing the rescuing. This story is placed after Breaking Dawn and is in Bella's POV!


**NOTE FROM AUTHOR:**

**Okay, so this is my first story ever. I hope you like it.....**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmm.... it's a wonderful day! I'm so glad we are done with the Volturi! Without my Renesemee, i would be hopeless. Edward would be too. Even though at first he hated the baby, it all worked out when Edward finally heard Renesemee's thoghts and and found out that she didnt want to hurt me. Renesemee loved me, she loved Edward, she adored us. She would try to hurt no one. She is a wonderful baby, although more like a child now because of how she grows super fast.

Ever since the Volturi left, life has been so fantasticly amazing! Being a vampire, Edward has no more worries, although when ever we take hunting trips, he still looks worried when i tackle animals. Just like our first hunt. What a wonderful memory that was!

It's 3 a.m. Not having to sleep is useful sometimes, but when Edward is gone, its ust lonely. Here i am, sitting in our cottage. Renesemee sleeping at my side, to big to be sleeping im my arms, because i just can't stand being alone. Edward was with his brothers and Carlisle, having a guys night out. Alice and Rosalie where shopping and Esme was working on plans for her next project for the family. Alice and Rose invited me to go with them but i decided not too, i figured i have enough close for a while. I had a closed bigger than Edward and I's room full of close, and shopping wasn't really my thing.

Whenever Edward leaves, i try to think of all my human memories. Rosalie once told me that the more i think about my human memories, the harder it will be for them to slip away. I love my human memories, some of my best memories, seeing Edward for the first time, finding out Edward loved me more than he wanted to kill me, our first kiss.....

As I saw the sun come up over the horizon, i started becoming anxious for Edward to come home. He told me he would be home before Renesemee woke up. A few hours later, Renesemee did wake up...

"Where could he be?" I thought aloud to myself. At almost that exact second, i heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm...Must be Edward," I said to myself again

I carried Renesemee to the door with me, thinking it was odd of Edward to knock on the door. Why didn't he just come in? Maybe he was ust trying to be silly. Only when i opened the door, it was Alice, my resently new sister-in-law, but while best friend. She came in quickly, shutting the door behind her, pacing back and forth, worry clearly expressed on her face.

"Whats wrong Alice?" Was my emidiate response.

"I had a vision, Bella."

"What happened, Alice? Is it Edward? Why isn't he back yet?" I was instaintly even more worried.

"Bella, I had a vision of Edward joining the Volturi, they where trying to convince him to get me to join, their using him as bait to get me and then who knows, maybe they will keep him, maybe....."

"AR- WHA- VO- NO!!"

" I know, bella, i warned them. All of them, Em, Jazz, Carlisle, and Edward are hiding from them."

"NO! He can't, they can't, you can't!!"

"I know, Bella, I know"

"How do we stop them? How do we save you and him and..." I was freaking out now.

"BELLA!! I know, I don't know how yet though. I'm going to go tell Esme and Rose, I'll ask them for ideas." I could tell she was stressed out and getting even more upset.

"Okay," i told her, trying to calm down.

Alice then took a deep breath to calm down too and said, "Okay, you stay here and take care of Renesemee. Meet me, Esme, and Rose in about 20 minutes at the house."

I just nodded and she walked out of the cottage, then started running to the house. I waited for her to be gone to start freaking out again, i didn't want to stress her out any more. I was so afraid. This is my family, that is my Edward, my husband, my soulmate, my whole reason for existance. I should be in his arms right now, totially calm and sarine.

As i fed and dressed my Renesmee, I was still thinking about what we could do to save my Edward, what could happen too him, what would happen too him??

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**okay...So what do you think?? Please comment for me..If you have any ideas, they are always welcome...**

**I have some more written but i haven't gotten the time to type them yet. Don't worry, I will, soon.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! If you review i will read and review atleast one of your stories!!!**

**peace out! **


End file.
